


Growl

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Degradation, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Puppy Play, Shameless Smut, bttm!chanyeol, im fucking tired, minseok and kyungsoo are tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: A long day of work AND dealing with Chanyeol's shit? Oh yeah Minseok going off.





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me for I have created the worse thing.

This was the 5th time Minseok's phone had whistled, or maybe it was the 16th, at this point, he lost count. Kyungsoo's been blowing his phone up for over an half of hour. It was about Chanyeol. He needed help, though it was odd because Kyungsoo could usually handle the boy himself and he was also at work.

K: Hey Xiumin, I need your help...  
M: yea whatsup soo  
K: The boy's being needy again...

There was a picture attached and it was a screenshot of Chanyeol basically begging Kyungsoo to get home and Kyungsoo being the stern man he is, didn't budge telling him no and that he has to wait.

M: i think you got this. what's that picture in the screenshot btw?  
K: [image]

Minseok opened the photo and it was a picture of Chanyeol on his knees with a puppy tail plug. He cleared his throat obnoxiously and straightened his suit as he adjusted himself in his chair. Fuck Chanyeol was hot. His face wasn't in the the picture but judging by the body type (which Minseok definitely knew all too well) it was obviously him. It was a perfect view of his backside, his strong thighs supporting his weight and his ass perfect for the plug Soo got him a few months ago.

M: why hasn't he talked to me yet  
K: Well you know Chan is more scared of you than of me  
M: Touché

He had a point. Minseok was always a little more harsh than Soo, so it wasn't a surprise that he was telling him this not Chanyeol.

K: So what are we gonna do?  
M: what are YOU gonna do?  
K: Seok-ya I'm serious.

Minseok sighed, adjusting himself in his chair, trying to think of what to say. His eyes went to the stack of papers on the neatly organized desk back to the device in his hand.

The conversation came to an end eventually with Minseok giving in, coming to an agreement that they'll both take care of the boy. Minseok was tired but he couldn't lie about his excitement to get home.

Hours passed and Minseok just finished putting the last file in the right place.

"Done." He sighs. God having an office job was tiresome.

buzz

Minseok looked over to see his phone screen turn on signalling a message.

K: [image]  
Would you look at this...

Minseok groaned in disbelief. Chanyeol was on the couch looking very pleased with himself. From the picture attached, the house was a mess, chew toys everywhere, cereal on the floor, toilet paper ripped into itty bitty piece and...

M: ARE THOSE MY FUCKING SHOES!? I JUST GOT THOSE

Minseok's brand new shoes.

K: He's so bad.  
M: damn right he is. im on my way

Minseok breathes a heavy sigh, grabbing his brief case heading for the door.

The drive home was basically a 20 minute drive of trying to come up with a way to hurt Chanyeol without actually really hurting Chanyeol.

Minseok found his way home hoping Kyungsoo cleaned up at least a little. The door swung open to a dark house, it looked as no one was there, but it was clean as Minseok hoped.

"Soo?" Minseok called out.

"Up here." The sound coming from upstairs, the bathroom.

Minseok quickly makes his way up to where the voice is coming from, opening up the bathroom door with no hesitation.

There he was. The trouble maker in a tub of cold, fully exposed with nothing but puppy ears on.

Chanyeol looks up at Minseok with puppy dog eyes. The elder looks back with darker eyes making the pup whimper and look down disappointed.

"Hey Minseok." Kyungsoo gets up to pull him in a long kiss. They can both feel Chanyeol's eyes burn into them, whining and wagging his butt in the air.

"Bad dogs don't get kisses." Minseok says breaking the kiss from the other. Chanyeol tilts his head as if he didn't understand, but frowns at not being shown any attention.

"Thanks for cleaning the house Soo. How long has he been in there?" Minseok asks.

"About 10 minutes." Kyungsoo checks his watch. Minseok lets out a soft "hm" in impressiveness.

Minseok kneels in front of Chanyeol, lifting him by the collar. Chanyeol's name was engraved in the letter and it had a bone charm attached to it.

Minseok smiles at him, lightly tapping his cheek.

"What are we going to do with you?" Chanyeol only whimpers, knowing he's definitely in for something more than he bargained for. His innocent mind believed an frigid bath was enough, but it obviously wasn't enough for Minseok.

"Up." A simple command telling Chanyeol to get out the tub. He awkwardly climbs out the tub, out on all fours, leaving a water trail.

"Ah, why do you always have to make such a mess, hm?" Minseok sucks his teeth making a tsk sound. The question was rhetorical, Chanyeol usually didn't speak when in his space, only responding in sounds and body language, which was the sub sitting on his knees, avoiding all eye contact.

"Knock knock." Kyungsoo's voice arises, standing in the door way with towel and a black leash. Minseok jumps a little, not noticing that he even left.

Kyungsoo clips the leash onto the soaked collar, while Minseok roughly dries Chanyeol off, emitting a growl from the boy.

"Someone's feisty." Kyungsoo mutters, while playing with Chanyeol's blushing ears.

Minseok smirks when he notices the cock-ring around Chanyeol's hard-on, lightly grazing the tips of his fingers across.

Chanyeol whimpers, but is soon cut off by another growl when Minseok sends a strike to his bare behind. Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes, frowning, as if he was asking for him to do something about Minseok's roughness, but he only pats his head with a smile.

Minseok stands, telling Kyungsoo to 'come on', bringing Chanyeol with him by the leash, he obediently follows.

The room was dimly lit and filled with the scent of the owners. Chanyeol makes his way to the bed, but gets harshly pulled back, emitting a yelp from him.

"Bitches aren't allowed on the bed, especially not ones that misbehave." Kyungsoo darkly speaks. Minseok gestures for the leash and grips the leather, pulling Chanyeol with his every step.

Minseok sits on the bed, undoing his pants and throwing his belt to the side.

"Get your knees, boy." Chanyeol wastes no time to listen to his elder master's command. Minseok pulls out his too long unattended cock and orders the kneeling boy to 'suck'.

Being in the head-space he's in, Yeol doesn't exactly suck him off, but gives him long sloppy licks. Minseok groans, tugging on his fiery hair, causing a low groan to come from Chanyeol. Minseok grows impatient, so with both hands in his hair, he begins to thrust into the warm and wet cavern, not giving Chanyeol anytime to calibrate before he finds a steady pace.

Kyungsoo is over to the side, more-so observing than anything else, palming his suddenly tightening khakis. Minseok, noticing his distance, motions him to come over through hissing moans. Kyungsoo's lips reaches the other's practically devouring Minseok's own. As two doms, neither one of them ever 'dominate' the kiss, it's more of a never ending battle until one, usually Minseok, finally surrenders. Minseok's grip loosens on Chanyeol and he wags his 'tail' seeing his masters with his watery eyes.

Minseok curses under his breath when Chanyeol starts licking again. Breaking the kiss with Kyungsoo, he grabs onto Chanyeol's hair again, rather roughly, forcing him to make eye contact.

"You're such a cock hungry bitch, aren't you, Yeolie?" Minseok mocks. "Look how pathetic he looks Soo." Minseok fake pouts. Chanyeol's puppy dog eyes find Kyungsoo's lust filled ones, begging for some type of something.

Realistically, he knows he deserves it as he did ruin the main room of the house. Chanyeol already got a scolded from Kyungsoo and an ice bath. Wasn't that more than enough? He is just pet. A big puppy.

As if his thoughts were answered, "Stay." Minseok commands, ruffling Chanyeol's red tangles. Kyungsoo takes the leash from Minseok's tight grip and unclips the leather from the softer damp collar. Kyungsoo is nice this time and doesn't switch his collar to the more painful, airflow constricting one, that doesn't have the cute dog bone charm or the word "loey" engraved in the metal frame, the one that hasn't been used yet. Chanyeol tilts his head in an undeniably cute, confusion, watching Kyungsoo head over to the closet to grab something off the shelf. Kyungsoo comes back with a digital camera, pulling up a chair near the bed. The cameraman just smirks at him, unbuckling his already loose bottoms, button up following suit. Kyungsoo sits in the kingpin chair, in only his boxers, fiddling with the digital device. 

The sound of rattling through drawers stops with a whispered 'found it', coming from the eldest holding a bottle of lube and a pretty big, glass dildo. 

"Good boy, now up." Minseok commands. Chanyeol silently hops on the bed, anticipating anything other than the plastic toy that's been in his ass for too long. Minseok doesn't even have to tell him to get on all fours, waiting for any of them to replace the toy with something warm, fuller, better. 

Minseok is tired of all the teasing too, but Chanyeol put this on himself, so he has to delay his own pleasure for a lesson. Which is why he waste no time slowly pulling out the tail Chanyeol oh, so loves. Chanyeol lets out a deep groan with every inch that is pulled out until he is empty with a hole clenching on nothing but air and a mix of lube and someone who obviously had fun earlier. Minseok tsk looking back at Kyungsoo who just gives a sly smile with a shrug. There isn't anytime to argue with the cameraman about who fucks Chanyeol first, to say the eldest was impatient was an understatement. 

Minseok's soft hands are anything but soft when his hand strikes Chanyeol's ass, emitting a moan whimper out of Chanyeol, followed by more as he spanks him again, and again, and again, another, until his ass is a pinkish-red color, not sure to leave a bruise, but will be sore. 

"Oh look, you're dripping." Minseok coos, summoning for Kyungsoo to get a closer shot. Only the bottom's ass is in the air as his arms gave out. Minseok leaves sloppy kisses over the red areas and licks up some of the flavor lube-infused cum, up to his hole, he rims with saliva. 

The elder wraps his arms around Chanyeol, pulling his body up on all fours again, with a drool and tear stained face. 

'Fuck.' Minseok whispers when his strained erection brushes up against Chanyeol's thigh. Minseok tosses the unneeded lube on the floor, grabbing for the toy instead. Minseok doesn't hesitate to squeeze the thick heavy dildo in Chanyeol, who yelps in surprise. "Shh, relax pup, you're taking it so well." Minseok consoles as his free hand reaches for his wet member matching the pace of the toy, he lets out for of an exaggerated sigh that roles over to a moan. Though a rough start, Chanyeol does take the toy well, panting as his orgasm builds that he swears he could cum untouched right there. 

The room very much so looks like the setup of an amateur porno. Kyungsoo has the camera is one hand, while his other strokes himself off at the thought of how Chanyeol takes him so well. The other two moans are from Minseok and Chanyeol who is a complete mess. The thought of their safe-word wanders through his mind, but he doesn't say it knowing realistically, he doesn't want the feeling to stop. 

Kyungsoo is the one to give in first. Already have came about a few hours before, the slightest touch would be able to break him. The camera still recording, he sits it on the bedside table for a full view angle. He pulls Minseok in for a surprising sloppy kiss, that Minseok returns.

"I need you, both of you. Now." Kyungsoo says breathlessly. Nothing more needed to be said before Minseok moved over to the bed to kiss Chanyeol. Someway Minseok is able to pick up the much bigger bottom over onto his lap, where his grip dig into his skin. Adjusting himself, they both let out a simultaneous moan. Chanyeol's practically fucked out, so Minseok takes the control fucking up into him, until Kyungsoo positions himself from behind, filling up Chanyeol completely. 

The sound of filthy, impure sounds fill the room. Kyungsoo has a firm grip around Chanyeol's throat, muttering dirty phrases like "you're such a cockslut, for us." and "you're such an naughty boy, you wanted to be treated like the filthy bitch, huh Yeolie?" followed by conflicting peppered kissed along his red ears. Minseok moans out pet names and swears, commanding the puppy to come, which he does with no objections needing no 'helping hand' from Minseok, but he reaches for his sensitive cock anyway, making Chanyeol spaz, while the other two continue to chase their high, cuming completely dry over Minseok's chest. He is also the last to cum as Kyungsoo didn't last not much after Chanyeol.

Not seconds later everyone is completely still, Kyungsoo had already turned off the camera, which would be put up for later. Now all three were exhausted on the king-sized bed, especially the one between the two, Chanyeol, who was already sleep. The clock reads 12:06. Kyungsoo and Minseok look at each other, knowing they're all too tired for a bath.

As if he could read minds, Minseok says "Calling off?"

"Definitely." Kyungsoo says immediately after, big spooning the other who is completely sleep.

Minseok laughs to himself, thinking out loud. "Me, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing this in February of 2018 for it to only be a little over 2,000 words...Just like Chanyeol, I'm fucking exhausted.


End file.
